Nathaniel Owlson Walts
Nathaniel Owlson Walts '''(born: December 27, 1981; aged 37) is the main character (protagonist) appearing at the start of Criminal Idol. He is a well-known & experienced detective working for the Seattle Police Department. Personal Life He is born in '''Frankfurt, West Germany on December 27, 1981. He once had a troubled life as a teenager when he loses his best friend from law school, Werner Schweitzer at the hands of the police officers because his friend was accused of murdering his sister, and the robber on the night of November 24, 1996. He, along Werner himself, attempted convincing the officers that Schweitzer was innocent, but failed. His best friend was sentenced for a life in prison but died more than a year later as he was murdered by the inmate delinquents in the medium-security prison complex. The real killer, identified as Elias Friedrich, was shot and killed by the police, therefore, justice was served, too late for Werner and his sister, including the house robber, the three who have died after. Since then, he vowed to protect the people from their wrongful convictions, including the girls from the Japanese idol girl group, Blue Sky Girls. Early careers German Army Since his best friend's death, Nathaniel stopped attending school until a week later, and he continued attending school, while still under depression over his best friend's loss (and death). He had received below-average performance in school, and low grades since 1996, combined with the 1-week absence. In 1998, at the age of 17, he was enlisted by the German Army, and he worked for the lieutenant commanders while serving the army as an aviator repairman, assistant, and a deputy investigative director. He had training with weaponry in the army, as he was dreaming of being a police officer or a detective. Even though he was only scheduled to retire for 6 months after being enlisted by the German Army, by reaching his age of 18, he was now serving the German Army, with support from his parents. Private Investigator As he was approaching his retirement, he studied the procedures of being an investigator rigorously in the last several months, and he was able to learn how to repair machinery, helicopter control systems, and vehicles. By 2004, less than a year after retiring from the army and a few days before the nail bombing in Cologne, Germany, he became in charge of at least 36 cases, mostly when he moved to Berlin, Germany, as a private investigator, often assisting with law enforcement with different aliases, but eventually using his real name. He is also involved with secretly investigating the Executive Cabinet of Germany member Karl "Hendricksburg" Klingemann, who was involved in the scandal on September 22, 2008, who he was abusing the Jewish population about labor & human rights and freedom of speech. He also convinced that Karl had a hidden criminal history of abuse of power and fraud. He gathered intel (information) on him through his means of espionage, disguises, and using fake names and occupations to inch closer to him, and he even infiltrated the Cabinet of Germany headquarters to obtain more information. He was making progress, and despite moving out to the United States with his married wife and 2 children in 2010, he continued to follow Karl's footsteps via the internet, while he lived in Seattle, until Klingemann was murdered in Moscow, Russia in February 2012. Moving to Seattle In 2007, three years before moving to the U.S., he met his future wife, Melissa Osborne, an American born in Los Angeles and a foreigner who worked in Berlin for a business trip, and the two knew each other for long. She had divorced her previous husband several months ago due to his drunken and violent behavior, before she took Melissa and Daxter (who is about 4 and 6 years old, respectively at the time) to Germany, which was another reason why she was in Germany, for business, and to run away from him. Even while during the investigation of Karl Klingemann, he and Melissa had a honeymoon, and just before they were married, they moved to Seattle, Washington in Spring 2010, and after some time together, all while him joining the Seattle Police Department that same year, they were married in 2011, as while Nathaniel was off-duty from the Seattle Police Department. Their family couple now currently resides in Mt. Baker neighborhood in Seattle, Washington. Criminal Idol Before the beginning of the story, since after he stopped investigating Karl Klingemann, following the latter's death in 2012, he was in charge of many homicide and drug-related cases, and today, as of the beginning of Criminal Idol, he had handled over 96 crime-related cases, 34 of which was during his private investigator's career in Frankfurt, Cologne, and Berlin, in his 15 years in experience in total. He was able to learn how to use his computer for all sorts of things, like typing his computer codes to access through the police networks. He had first known about Japanese pop idol groups and a little about Japanese culture back in 2013, but that was not until July 2018, when he opened up his newspaper during his break time in the Seattle PD West Precinct when he noticed the Blue Sky Girls, who made worldwide recognition of their performances, and by early-2019, as he was checking on Twitter, he learned from social media about rumors circulating about the Blue Sky Girls' planned debut to the United States. By the following months, he was now aware that the BSG was now making their final preparations for the debut in the USA, and by October 2019, he bought tickets to the McCaw Hall in Queen Anne District, where the Blue Sky Girls are scheduled to perform there. Another reason was he was off-duty, as he had been investigating a lot of gruesome murders during his police career, which he needed to relieve himself from duty. Then, suddenly, he was being told by the P.A. to exit the venue, as the Blue Sky Girls was being arrested by the Seattle Police Department. Disappointed and confused, he followed suit among thousands of concert-goers as they leave the venue. In the midst of the exiting crowd, he receives the phone call from Capt. Samuel Cornwell of the Seattle PD West Precinct, and learned that they were arrested for the murder of Ryan Oswald Greene, a well-known painting artist who died 3 days before the debut concert. Motivated by his terrible teenage life, and vowing to seek justice to the one who killed Ryan Oswald Greene, he decided to save the Blue Sky Girls from being convicted of a crime they did not commit and was now in charge of investigating the crime scene, along with his Russian partner, Malaka Kalashnikova and BSG's manager, Kanzaki Yatoguri, while facing against the people in Seattle who hated the Blue Sky Girls and kept themselves updated to the international incident situation, especially about the social media outrage from people around the world, notably the majority of the Blue Sky Girls' & Ryan Oswald Greene's fanbase. He then goes on to find clues around Ryan's house near Downtown, and find the real killer, while trying to avoid raising or heightening suspicion from the public about the Blue Sky Girls, such as keeping any evidence that could be damning, such as the threat messages without any indications of who sent these notes and even the spy camera set up in Ryan's living room (both were found during his investigation). Trivia * He is a German-American. * When he was little, he was fond of action and espionage. * He hates spiders, and he has little control over handling the bullying situations. Category:Criminal Idol Characters